l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Nanashi Mura
Nanashi Mura (D13), Secrets of the Dragon, p. 96 Nameless Village, The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 240 or Anonymous Village, was located near the southern Dragon border, technically was outside. The anomaly of this village was that it was ruled and inhabited entirely by ronin, under the sanction decreed by the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Yokuni Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 291 a year before Hantei XXXVIII was born. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 17 Founding It was founded by Nanashi, Shinjo Fuyari and their ronin army, Way of the Wolf, p. 31 roughly equidistant between the City of the Rich Frog and Kyuden Tonbo. Way of the Wolf, p. 121 Limitations The ronin were not allowed any obvious defenses, and a limit on the city guard size. The Dragon watched the village with a careful eye, and fortunately there had been no major incidents. Any ronin who arrived at Nanashi Mura was asked no questions about their past, so long as they caused no further trouble. Village Sections The village was divided into three sections; Way of the Wolf, pp. 121-123 * Broken Wing which mostly housed the Phoenix and Crane ronin. * Bushi Row which mostly housed the Crab and Lion ronin * Highway's End which housed true ronin and those thrown out of the other two sections. Notable Locations * Fuyari's Shrine, the shrine to Shinjo Fuyari. * Itode Grove, the oak grove. * Sakura Sake, the aptly named sake house. * Silent Garden, an inn and secret gambling house. * The Steel Room, the prison. * Sugu's House of Joy, the food, weapons and armor store. * Tempered Jade, a tea house. * Temple of Ebisu, the temple to the Fortune of Honest Work. * Wretched Frog, a restaurant and gambling house. * Nanashi Dojo, also known as Dojo of the Eye, the most popular establishment of the village. * The Broken Jar, another sake house. * Takuan-uchi, named after Takuan, was the headman's residence. * Otokodate House, the barracks. History Toturi's Army In the last days of 1126 the Toturi's Army, bolstered by newly joined Dragon troops, set up camp near Nanashi Mura. Time of the Void, p. 9 The Maw In the Month of the Ox of 1128 Time of the Void, p. 101 Yogo Junzo deemed the village a menace, and dispatched an army of his most powerful oni to slaughter Nanashi's inhabitants. Morito Tokei had been stationed on the village by Toturi the Black, and he defeated the invading oni army led by The Maw. Return of the Grand Master - Introduction, by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 94 Fortunes & Winds, pp. 4-5 Wolf Legion After the Fall of Otosan Uchi the Wolf Legion a small contingent helped to police Nanashi Mura. Their barracks were known as the Wolves' Den. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 17 Toturi III's Reign During Toturi III's reign the Dragon magistrate changed many times. In 1170 Kitsuki Yukihira was appointed there, and Akechi was the headman. Fealty and Freedom, pp. 156, 160 Dojo of the Wolf The so-called Wolves' Den relocated to Lost Traveler Castle when the Legion of the Wolf merged with the Legion of Two Thousand. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 240 External Links * Nanashi Mura (Promotional) Category:Ronin Holdings Category:Dragon Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures